Uma questão de diplomacia
by Dark Shaka Ficwriter
Summary: Após a guerra, Santuário e Inferno trabalham em sintonia para manter a ordem do mundo. Ao zelar pelo bom funcionamento do Hades, Pandora se envolve em uma rotina de trabalho intenso e insatisfação pessoal. Sua única alegria é divertir-se em um "jogo" excitante e perigoso com o homem que ela deseja mas não pode/não ousa ter: o novo Grã-Mestre, Shun. Porém, o jogo está perto do fim.


Bom, bom… Essa fanfic é muito especial. É um presente para um grande amigo, com o qual sempre travo conversas proveitosas sobre canon, headcanon e afins de Saint Seiya. Essa fic é, justamente, fruto de uma dessas muitas conversas, de modo que usei o headcanon dele para criar a trama e trabalhar com as personalidades de Pandora e Shun. Ainda assim, não se trata de um OOC e não sei se posso descrevê-la como AU, já que a única saga do canon que ignorei para a criação desse texto foi a Omega. Produzir essa fic foi um exercício que exigiu bastante de mim, mas igualmente prazeroso, de modo que já posso colocá-la como uma das minhas favoritas no quesito "processo de produção". Fiquei bastante contente com o resultado e, mais contente ainda por esse amigo ter aprovado o texto. Para finalizar, essa fic – como não podia deixar de ser – tem umas boas doses de TouroCarneirismo, algo que fiz sob a graça de meu caro amigo; ele mesmo, um "convertido" a esse culto que só faz bem aos corações. Sem mais delongas, Azedume, curtaí esse texto, que fiz com todo a dedicação pra você, rapaz! Um abraço!

PS: Azedume também betou a fic. Se escapou algum erro, put the blame on him *tirando a luva, igualzinho à Gilda*

Uma questão de diplomacia

Quarenta minutos para o fim do horário de almoço – voltar para à labuta. Os passos pareciam calculados: nem muito lentos, nem muito apressados. Dirigiu-se à fila. Havia poucas pessoas à sua frente; oito, no máximo. Operários, estudantes, um ou outro casal, alguma família com crianças… O pessoal que comumente frequenta restaurantes que servem pratos-feitos por uns poucos euros. A qualidade da comida não era das melhores, mas não via motivo para reclamar. Era só comida. Salada, carboidrato, carne, suco. Sobremesa muito raramente. Não havia apetite para o luxo. O comer era necessário para manter o corpo humano, fazê-lo seguir adiante com suas obrigações. Indiferente de ser lagosta ou pão adormecido, o destino final era o mesmo.

O whisky, bom, isso já era outra coisa. "Sim, outra coisa", ela justificou para si mesma, caminhando devagar enquanto a fila diminuía e a aproximava do caixa. Alimento de primeira necessidade para as noites longas. Não podia ser qualquer porcaria de procedência duvidosa: era a única coisa capaz de desligá-la do trabalho e fazê-la dormir. E havia muito trabalho. Acomodar os mortos na sala de espera, acompanhar os julgamentos, se certificar de que tudo ia bem, controlar os mais exaltados, despachar as barcas para os infernos e deixar que uns poucos tivessem a graça de alcançar o paraíso. Isso só para mencionar as atividades matutinas. A partir das 14 horas vinha a parte monótona: receber os emissário das autoridades divinas para os assuntos mais variados. Mensageiros de todos os deuses enchiam a sala, com seus ares inflados, bons modos transbordantes e vocabulários parnasianos. "Pavões!", bradava silenciosamente. Contudo, prosseguia de modo exemplar: afinal, era seu trabalho. Existia para isso.

Faltava pouco para o ritual diário de alimentar os pavões. A fita azul amarrada no dedo indicador lembrava-a que não seria um dia qualquer: alguém importante estava vindo, mas ela realmente não conseguia se lembrar de quem. "Um trago ia bem agora", pensou em meio ao calor abafado do restaurante repleto de gente. Ao menos era uma quarta-feira: não havia enfrentado uma jornada de trabalho tão intensa quanto às das segundas e terças-feiras – quando os mortos dos finais de semana eram finalmente julgados em conjunto com os acumulados do dia, o que geralmente ocasionava tumultos, uma vez que alguns esquentados não queriam saber se a repartição fechava durante os sábados e domingos – e não estava tão fatigada quanto geralmente ficava às quintas e sextas-feiras. Desse modo, fingir cordialidade para com o convidado não seria uma tarefa tão desgastante.

Foi à boca do caixa. Pegou o dinheiro na bolsa cinza, contando as moedas em gestos quase mecânicos, conferindo-as mais de uma vez. Permanecia indiferente às pessoas e esperava que assumissem a mesma postura para consigo. Por vezes recebia uma cantada, um assobio gaiato de algum imbecil que não sabia manter-se em seu devido lugar. "Tão irritante!" E ela não fazia nada para chamar a atenção. Roupas escuras, bem comportadas; no máximo deixava os longos cabelos soltos, única liberdade que prestava ao corpo quando saia a público. O resto parecia supérfluo. Maquiagem pesada, perfume, jóias… Tudo isso pra que? Os mortais comuns adoravam essas coisas, usavam-nas sem qualquer motivo aparente. Para ela, a sobriedade do visual estava de bom tamanho.

Pagou, saiu. O calor na rua não era mais agradável do que o do interior do restaurante. Retirou um lenço branco da bolsa e enxugou o suor do rosto. "Tolice. Subir aqui foi uma tolice", matutou enquanto retomava o caminho. Grandiosa tolice! Por que tanta frescura quanto ao que ela deveria comer? Por que não podia simplesmente se sentar no refeitório e comer a mesma porcaria que todos os outros comiam em vez de ter de subir ao mundo dos humanos e comer a porcaria deles? Bem que tentou ignorar os comentários... "Entenda bem, senhora, apreciamos a sua companhia, mas não fica bem a nossa superior almoçar com a gente". Bobagem. Típica bobagem que só cabia aos embaixadores inescrupulosos que gostavam de ostentar poderes e não hesitavam em se esbaldar usando dinheiro público. Ela não podia ser diferente? Tratou de ignorar aqueles pedidos infundados o quanto pôde, até que se irritou de vez e decidiu fazer as refeições no mundo dos humanos. Podia brigar, xingar, mandar toda aquela corja para o inferno – nem precisariam andar muito pra chegar lá, é bem verdade! – e, se quisesse, teria o refeitório só para si. Todavia, isso não combinava com ela. Melhor guardar o silêncio e evitar causar comoções.

Todos os dias, recebia dinheiro suficiente para almoçar nos melhores restaurantes junto à Acrópole. O bolo de notas parecia pesar uma tonelada dentro da pequena bolsa de mão. E, no entanto, almoçava ali, num restaurante popular a poucas quadras do ponto de entrada para o submundo. Por vezes, tinha vontade de revelar aquilo aos outros, de rir assistindo às mais variadas reações dos subalternos. Contudo, seria apenas um prazer fugaz, sem necessidade. Já havia gerado muitos comentários quando tentara devolver o troco do primeiro almoço ao Departamento Financeiro. "O que? A senhora não usou todo o dinheiro? Passou fome?". Perguntas, perguntas. Logo todos se alvoroçaram com a situação. Decidiu ficar em silêncio das vezes seguintes. Já que tinha acesso ao cofre, guardava o dinheiro não utilizado para restituí-lo todo final de mês em algum dia sem expediente. Em seguida, alterava os valores da contabilidade, aproveitando-se da constante desatenção de Aiacos, o responsável pelas finanças que entendia tanto de economia quanto um peixe entendia de subir em árvores. A ironia de ser uma funcionária pública por demais honesta que burlava o sistema para coibir o próprio abuso de poder em alguns momentos lhe aguçava o humor, fazendo-a sorrir.

Talvez os mortais comuns se surpreendessem em saber que um membro do corpo diplomático do submundo estava fazendo as refeições entre eles. Era bem o tipo de coisa que parecia atrair as pessoas ultimamente: fofocas, escândalos, acontecimentos bizarros… Típico material para abastecer a imprensa sensacionalista. Porém, ela sabia que provocar confusão entre humanos alheios ao mundo das divindades apenas traria problemas. Além do mais, era bem provável que ninguém se importasse ou até mesmo rissem dela – para muitos, os deuses gregos não passavam de estátuas esquecidas dentro de museus.

Não que se importasse com o que os outros pensavam. Isso não mudaria em nada a sua rotina. Cedo ou tarde, acabaria por ver todos aqueles rostos a caminho do julgamento final. Até lá, preferia se concentrar no trabalho. Nesse ponto parecia que não havia muito como fugir das características do signo que a regia: perfeccionista, prática, analítica, apegada às obrigações, atuando em silêncio mesmo ao ocupar um posto de destaque. Fora criada para isso. Entretanto, a missão maior havia falhado. Restava agora o serviço diplomático.

Foi difícil digerir a derrota para Atena. Levantar-se, limpar as vestes sujas pela queda e seguir adiante – o trabalho sempre estava por fazer e os mortos continuavam chegando. Não era uma pessoa orgulhosa. Em verdade, desprezava o orgulho e tudo o mais que fosse supérfluo e pudesse se tornar uma ameaça ao bom ritmo de trabalho. Apesar da derrota, o castelo continuava lá e não iria se administrar sozinho. E ela não confiava na corja, na ralé de incompetentes que mais atrapalhava do que ajudava. Por vezes, acreditava que teria um melhor desempenho trabalhando sozinha ou se tivesse treinado uma equipe nova. Ah, que paraíso seria trabalhar em silêncio, sem algum lacaio menor se lamuriando pelos cantos ou Radamanthys estufando o peito para dizer pela enésima vez que não se arrependia de ter invadido o Santuário sem receber ordens para tal! Em alguns momentos, até mesmo pensava que Atena havia ressuscitado os espectros não por bondade, mas sim para se vingar silenciosamente pelos altos custos da reconstrução do Santuário.

"Ao menos, ao final do expediente, eu posso calar Radamanthyscom uns copos de whisky e com a boca. Ao menos isso". E se recomeçasse a falar, era só enxotá-lo do quarto – como um cãozinho treinado, ele saberia que era a hora de se recolher à dispensa e dormir sobre os jornais espalhados no chão. Rápido e prático, do jeito que ela gostava. Deteve-se por alguns instantes observando a fita azul. Tentou novamente se lembrar quem era a pessoa tão importante que deveria atender naquela tarde, porém, o dia anterior não passava de uma lembrança nebulosa com sabor de bebida alcoólica. O calor apenas dificultava o raciocínio.

Estava quase chegando ao beco em que havia um portal de entrada para o submundo quando viu a multidão que se aproximava, carregando faixas e entoando gritos de protesto. Uma sirene de polícia soou ao longe, seguida de apitos. O mundo estava desmoronando perante a crise econômica, mas ela nada tinha a ver com isso. Um breve sorriso se formou em seus lábios quando ela pensou na ironia de ser uma garota alemã vivendo na Grécia assolada por uma economia caótica e que dependia da boa vontade de Berlim e Frankfurt para receber uns trocados. "Também estou aqui para ajudar. Uma ajuda diferente, contudo". Sim, diferente. Uma ajuda universal, estendida a todas as almas penadas sem fazer qualquer distinção. Mesmo que acabasse por mandar muitas delas literalmente para o inferno, isso era apenas o resultado de suas vidas. Encarregava-se para que cada um fosse direcionado para o buraco certo, nem mais, nem menos – apenas a medida justa para cada pecado. "Se quisessem ir para um lugar melhor, que tivessem se comportado de outra forma", raciocinou.

Houve uma explosão seguida de tiros; as pessoas começavam a correr. Suspirou pesadamente. "Pra que tanta confusão?" Apressou o passo, detendo-se diante do muro. Murmurou o feitiço e o portal negro se abriu, em forma de redemoinho. Entrou logo, evitando ser vista pelos demais. Desceu a longa escadaria que conduzia ao castelo em passos mais lentos do que os habituais já que a pequena corrida pelo beco adiantara seu cronograma. Não havia motivos para se apressar. Já estava acostumada a ser a primeira a chegar e a última a sair – os pavões e os subordinados não faziam a menor questão de seguir o horário à risca. Os últimos até que se aprumavam quando acontecia um problema: bastava um erguer de sobrancelhas para notar que a chefa estava descontente e logo estava todo mundo trabalhando para recolocar a máquina da diplomacia de volta nos trilhos. Radamanthys era até mesmo capaz de limpar o banheiro masculino caso lhe fosse ordenado.

Adentrou a antessala para o escritório, onde havia a escrivaninha do secretário, bem como sofás e poltronas para acomodar os pavões. Procurou não encarar as paredes revestidas por aquele tecido vermelho berrante que ela tanto odiava. Já pensara em arrancar aquilo tudo, mas quando revelou suas intenções, alguns funcionários protestaram, argumentando que a sala precisava manter um ar luxuoso a fim de emanar certo respeito. Os pavões também gostavam bastante. "Bando de tolos". Se pudesse, livrar-se-ia de tudo aquilo com as próprias mãos e depois pintaria a sala de branco. Coisa normal; umas poucas mãos de tinta bastariam. Porém, não tinha prática com pintura e se fosse para fazer um serviço mal-acabado e ainda correr o risco de manchar o carpete era melhor que deixasse as paredes horrorosas em paz.

Tratou de olhar para o chão enquanto caminhava até a escrivaninha e sem qualquer cerimônia se sentou na cadeira do secretário, remexendo as gavetas em busca da agenda. O que a parte da manhã tinha de desgastante, a parte da tarde tinha de maçante. No começo ela até mesmo tentara manter certa rigorosidade no andamento das reuniões vespertinas, contudo, os atrasos dos outros diplomatas e seus assuntos enfadonhos convenceram-na a não se preocupar tanto com aquilo. Fazia apenas o necessário: receber com cortesia, ouvir, ponderar, dizer que tentaria resolver tudo o mais breve possível quando realmente houvesse algo que devesse ser resolvido. Mesmo que não houvesse nada a ser feito, daria a mesma resposta, posteriormente ignorando o teor da reunião. "Tempo perdido. Contraproducente".

Todo final de expediente, Niobe lhe passava os compromissos para o tarde seguinte, dificilmente restando algum horário vago. Na teoria, todos eram importantes; na prática, quase nenhum se mostrava relevante. A sensação de estagnação que aquelas reuniões infindáveis lhe faziam sentir, somadas às noites regadas a whisky e à ressaca habitual de todas as manhãs tornaram-na um pouco displicente com tais atividades. Para isso adotara o método da fita azul. Colocava-a assim que terminava de repassar a agenda com o secretário caso houvesse algum convidado realmente importante para o dia posterior. Podia se esquecer quem seria, mas pelo menos se lembraria que deveria atender alguém digno de atenção – o corpo diplomático das divindades era enorme, portanto era necessário eleger prioridades.

Buscava o nome do convidado na lista de afazeres. Não foi difícil encontrar: era logo o primeiro da lista. "14:00 - Emissário do Santuário de Atena. Assunto Particular", leu em silêncio. Não havia menção de nome, cargo ou qualquer informação a respeito do visitante. "Deselegante", acrescentou. Deixou que um sorriso leve se formasse nos lábios. "Shun ainda tem muito que aprender sobre diplomacia". Não que para ela fizesse qualquer diferença se o nome do tal emissário estivesse na agenda, mas eram as regras de boa convivência e ela jogava com as regras. Levou então as mãos à boca, pensativa. Fazia três meses que não se encontrava com ex-Cavaleiro de Andrômeda. "Desde aquela reunião..." E balançou a cabeça negativamente, procurando afastar uma lembrança ruim de seus pensamentos.

Shun ascendera de modo quase natural na hierarquia do Santuário, mesmo não sendo esse o seu objetivo. Na verdade, era praticamente impossível imaginar que aquele bebê-chorão que vivia clamando pelo irmão e odiava lutar algum dia chegaria a um cargo tão alto. Fisicamente, havia pouco do velho Shun no Hierofante-em-treinamento, escolhido a dedo para substituir Shion. Tornara-se um homem alto e forte, de porte respeitável. Os traços delicados, quase femininos, foram substituídos por contornos másculos que traziam as marcas de quem tinha enfrentado muitas provações em uma existência relativamente curta. O único detalhe que se mantinha intacto era o sorriso, parecendo sempre transbordar a bondade de um coração que havia se mantido puro por mais que a vida lhe tivesse sido cruel de diversas formas.

Alguns aspectos de sua personalidade permaneciam os mesmos: ainda era um pacifista, humilde e generoso – enfim, a pessoa perfeita para assumir um cargo marcado pela desonra e pelo derramamento de sangue deflagrado pela usurpação de anos atrás. Em meio a um Santuário onde ainda restavam tantos soldados de moralidade questionável, Shun emergia como um pilar seguro da ética e da bondade. Além disso, era devotado ao trabalho; como não poderia deixar de ser no caso de um bom virginiano. Obviamente não tinha toda a experiência de Pandora: começara o treinamento muitos anos depois e este ainda não estava concluído. O Alto Comando até mesmo tinha interesse em apressar as coisas, porém, Shun era calmo e paciente, desejoso por aprender cada lição do modo mais correto possível a fim de aprimorar seus conhecimentos e habilidades. Era um verdadeiro exercício de paciência para os outros, pois o jovem Hierofante-em-treinamento não hesitava em repetir toda uma atividade nos mínimos detalhes caso encontrasse algum erro.

"Bem capaz de se tornar uma raposa política. Sem malícia, claro, mas bastante temeroso e sagaz", pensou. Quem sabe não se tornaria exatamente como ela? Trabalharia com afinco, guardaria suas opiniões para si mesmo, teria relações mais íntimas apenas com pessoas estritamente necessárias... Não, Shun não seria igual a ela nesses aspectos. Sua gentileza não permitiria que ele tratasse seus convidados – por mais enfadonhos que fossem – de modo frio. Seria bem capaz de passar horas a fio aconselhando-os, ouvindo suas lamurias, tal como um pai.

Já agira assim com Pandora umas poucas vezes, por mais que ela odiasse aquele tom paternal – já havia superado há muito tempo os complexos freudianos de incesto. Via Shun como um homem solteiro, na flor da idade, com os hormônios adolescentes ainda não completamente sossegados. Preferia provocá-lo, deixá-lo sentir o calor de sua pele e a maciez de seus cabelos apenas para fugir logo em seguida. Gostava de brindá-lo com sorrisos convidativos para então erguer alguma barreira que lhe impedisse o avanço quando ele estava prestes a tocá-la. E se ele tornasse a agir como um pai, era só desconversar. Lembrou-se de uma situação ocorrida em uma festa, já não lembrava exatamente quando, em que Shun tentou bancar a figura paterna. "Você parece cansada". "É apenas o trabalho, meu caro. Você pode me trazer mais uma bebida?". Ele sorriu, desapareceu em meio à multidão e retornou algum tempo depois com um copo de refrigerante.

Shun seria realmente diferente nesses pontos. Além do mais, essa postura generosa combinava com o Santuário, um lugar bonito, onde os passarinhos cantavam e o sol banhava os Templos Zodiacais. Não era como o Hades, reino e escuridão e morte, onde nem mesmo os espectros de alto escalão serviam para embelezar o ambiente – ainda que Radamanthys lhe parecesse peculiarmente bonito após alguns goles. Não precisava de goles para achar Shun bonito. Em verdade, vê-lo através das lentes do álcool soava-lhe até mesmo um pecado! Ele a desejava e não escondia tal anseio quando ela lhe provocava... Desse modo, queria estar bem sóbria para analisar os efeitos que causava no rapaz a cada cumprimento, a cada beijo carinhoso na face. Queria estar plenamente consciente para observar o nariz se empinando para aspirar seu perfume e os ouvidos se aguçando para captar sua voz feminina. Nesses breves momentos, preferia ser a bebida em que Shun se embriagava.

Tinham praticamente a mesma idade, com aniversários separados por pouco menos de uma semana. Apesar de ser uma diferença tão pequena, a idéia de ser a mais velha da relação dava a Pandora um estranho prazer – gostava de se sentir experiente perante Shun, de agir de modo enigmático, quase que inacessível. Aprendera muito bem com sua mãe: não deixe que os homens saibam o que passa em sua mente; saiba jogar com eles até tê-los na palma da mão. Com Radamanthys fora fácil. Agora Shun era completamente diferente. Não precisaria de muito esforço para arrastá-lo para cama, contudo, precisava deter-se antes de acontecer alguma besteira como se apaixonar.

Preferia manter o jogo de gato-e-rato onde ela ditava as regras e Shun as seguia sem reclamar. O que mais lhe dava prazer era dissimular o sorriso bondoso do Hierofante-em-treinamento, fazê-lo ser tomado por uma malícia masculina que muitos consideravam ausente no rapaz. Entretanto, nunca se entregava. No máximo permitia que as mãos suaves deslizassem por suas coxas ou que ele lhe desse alguns beijos imprudentes nos lábios e no pescoço. "Ainda não é hora, querido...", ela alertava e então se despedia, deixando o rapaz com uma expressão confusa no rosto e um notável volume nas calças. Tinha vontade de ceder a ele – gostava de Shun e sentia que ele também lhe nutria afeição – contudo, se divertia bem mais mantendo aquela brincadeira. Em partes, tinha medo que o sexo tirasse o encanto do relacionamento, onde o paradoxo de ter e não-ter tornara-se um componente-chave. Shun era homem; podia muito bem não sentir nada demais após ir para a cama com ela. Pandora, por sua vez, sabia que seus gostos não eram nem um pouco convencionais e temia que um rapaz carinhoso e protetor pudesse se assustar com suas preferências, ou, pior ainda, entediá-la.

"Sabe, nós realmente deveríamos parar com isso".

Ela quase saltou da cadeira quando a lembrança da última reunião reapareceu em sua mente. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, procurando esquecer aquela breve discussão – se é que podia chamá-la assim. Além do mais, o que ele lhe dissera não poderia ser verdade. Deveria ser apenas uma forma de tentar fazê-la ceder. Não ignorava os boatos, é claro... Ainda assim, independentemente de ser verdadeira ou falsa, tal afirmação havia lhe ferido. Apenas mais tarde é que se deu conta de haver exagerado com sua saída excessivamente fria. Shun também deveria ter se chateado, uma vez que deixou de recebê-la em encontros particulares nos três meses seguintes, relegando os atendimentos à diplomata do submundo para seus auxiliares diretos.

- Se-se-senhora! J-já chegou?

A voz nervosa de Niobe lhe cortou o fio do raciocínio. Não importava quantas vezes ele já tivesse assistido aquela cena, a imagem de Pandora sentada em sua cadeira, conferindo os livros de registro e as agendas como se fosse uma mísera funcionária de baixo escalão, sempre o chocava. O espectro se aproximou da escrivaninha correndo, transpirando o perfume enjoativo que emanava quando estava muito atarantado.

- Precisa de algo, senhora?

- Não.

"Sim. Preciso que você comece a demonstrar o mínimo de bom senso e chegue para trabalhar antes de sua superior. Pode ser ou isso é muito complicado para um incompetente como você?", era o que tinha vontade de dizer, contudo não o fez. Não adiantaria de muita coisa. Ainda faltavam quinze minutos para recomeçar o expediente, então, Niobe não estava atrasado. Além disso, não havia muitas opções melhores para o cargo de secretário. O homem feioso ao menos era solícito e tinha certa... "elegância" no trato com os convidados, se assim poderia dizer. Em outras palavras, sabia adular quando fosse necessário e tentava manter a calma com os mais irritantes. Se fosse outro, correria o risco de criar um incidente diplomático. Havia nomes mais bem preparados, contudo, precisava deles em posições superiores.

Levantou-se calmamente da cadeira, sem dizer uma palavra ao subordinado. Niobe começou a tagarelar, como sempre fazia... Falava, falava, falava. Pandora filtrava as informações enquanto caminhava para a cozinha que havia ao lado esquerdo da antessala, já esperando que muito pouco daquilo pudesse realmente lhe interessar.

- Veja, senhora, não quero criticar o Santuário – nossas diferenças com Atena estão resolvidas por enquanto e estamos trabalhando em conjunto, eu bem sei disso! – Mas entenda, como é possível que o Santuário queira manter a ordem se seus emissários quase sempre chegam atrasados? Eu vim para cá caminhando, sabe? Fazer um exerciciozinho, manter a forma... E lhe digo que não vi ninguém ali fora, ninguém! Bom, a senhora chegou antes de mim, então deve ter percebido a mesma coisa. E veja só que coisa mais descabida não passar maiores informações sobre o emissário! Imagine só! Nós nunca faríamos isso, oh não! Eu conheço bem a senhora e sei que é muito ordeira, que não permitiria algo assim de jeito nenhum. Mas entenda, eu não que-

- Não tem café?

O espectro se calou sem entender nada. Pandora nem mesmo olhava para ele ao fazer a pergunta – sua atenção estava voltada para a garrafa térmica vazia. Suspirou. Não que realmente se importasse com o apetite dos visitantes, porém, se era um emissário que merecia a fita azul, ele também merecia café. No mínimo, café. Niobe empalideceu: nem sequer lembrara-se de pedir a bebida para os funcionários da copa. Começou a suar frio e deteve-se para não emanar novamente o perfume enjoativo. Melhor pensar em algo para dizer, sim, algo sério e crível. Talvez dizer que a criadagem vivia atrasada, que não era possível confiar nos lacaios, ou então...

Barulho da torneira ligada. Pandora lavava o recipiente da cafeteira com água e sabão. O espectro perfumado ficou ainda mais nervoso, sem saber como agir. Movia os dedos ininterruptamente, esfregando-os um nos outros, enquanto tentava notar alguma expressão de raiva no rosto de sua superior. Em silêncio, Pandora abriu os armários buscando o café e o coador – o barulho das portas rangendo apenas intensificava o nervosismo de Niobe. Perguntou à mulher se ela precisava de ajuda, contudo, não obteve resposta. Não soube se o silêncio era uma negativa ou se sua voz tinha saído tão fina e inaudível que ela nem mesmo o teria escutado.

Ruídos da cafeteira funcionando, cheiro de café tomando conta da cozinha, silêncio ainda imperando entre os dois. Aquela ausência de palavras era quase insuportável para o subordinado. Nunca vira Pandora repreender alguém abrupta e intensamente – ninguém jamais fora louco a ponto de desobedecê-la ou irritá-la ao extremo –, entretanto, era adepto da sábia frase "há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo". Caminhou até um armário que ficava na outra ponta da cozinha e de lá tirou um pacote de biscoitos de água-e-sal. Verificou a data de validade, tomou um prato limpo e encheu-o com os petiscos, voltando-se para a chefa. Pandora, que terminara de fazer o café e o despejava na garrafa térmica ficou observando o prato sem entender aquela atitude bizarra.

- Um café vai muito bem com biscoitos – Niobe anunciou, com a voz cheia de orgulho.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior de modo quase imperceptível, tentando não gargalhar. "Patético!" Isso era bem a cara do secretário: compensar uma falta com alguma atividade tola que acrescentava muito pouco ao trabalho. O sorriso bobo no rosto de Niobe parecia o de uma criança que esperava uma recompensa por parte da professora. "Patético, realmente".

- Obrigada – limitou-se a dizer, dando as costas ao outro – Venha nos servir quando o emissário de Atena chegar.

Atravessou a antessala – novamente evitando o tecido vermelho nas paredes – e adentrou o escritório. Era um cômodo de tamanho médio, sem nenhuma decoração. Havia uma escrivaninha com computador para ela à frente da qual estavam dispostas duas cadeiras que eram usadas pelos visitantes. Junto à porta de entrada havia uma mesa para oito pessoas, utilizada em reuniões maiores. Examinou o local com um breve passar de olhos e ficou aliviada de ver que ao menos o pessoal da limpeza continuava trabalhando. Abriu as cortinas e duas das janelas; a vista não era das melhores, mas pelo menos estavam livres do calor abafado do mundo dos homens. Começava a pensar sobre o tal "assunto particular" que o enviado misterioso de Atena viria para tratar. O relógio marcava quatro para as duas da tarde e nem sinal d-

- AAAAAHHHHHH! – um grito assustador ecoou da antessala. Pandora ficou sem ação. "Será um atentado?" Todavia, não escutara qualquer explosão ou coisa do tipo. Os gritos continuavam – NÃO!NÃO! AFASTE-SE DE MIM! EU ESTAVA APENAS CUMPRINDO ORDENS!

Ela reconheceu a voz desesperada de Niobe e, mesmo sabendo que não deveria se expor a qualquer tipo de risco, correu até a porta e adentrou a sala de espera. Encontrou o subordinado encolhido em um canto, berrando e cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos. Não havia sinais de luta.

- Por favor, acalme-se – uma voz séria, mas visivelmente perturbada pelos gritos chamou a atenção de Pandora. Olhando para a porta de entrada, ela compreendeu o motivo do alvoroço.

- Niobe! – foi o suficiente para fazer o outro se calar. Nem mesmo a morte seria capaz de lhe despertar tanto medo naquele homem quanto uma alteração na voz monocórdia de Pandora.

- S-sim, senhora? – o espectro respondeu, sem nem mesmo ter coragem de levantar o rosto.

- Quer fazer o favor de receber nosso convidado de modo adequado? – o homem tentou se explicar em meio a resmungos, mas ela não fez questão de esperá-lo concluir. Caminhou até a porta, onde um Cavaleiro de Ouro visivelmente aturdido observava o escândalo do secretário. Por Hades, pelo menos era ele. Se fosse Aiolia ou Milo, aquele incidente logo correria o mundo dos deuses e a diplomata do submundo seria considerada uma piada monumental – Desculpe-me por isso, senhor. Por favor, tenha a bondade de entrar.

- Eu quem peço desculpas. Acho que o assustei com o teletransporte.

O quase-atraso estava explicado. Mu de Áries podia muito bem aparecer ali no castelo num piscar de olhos – a habilidade de percorrer grandes distâncias apenas com o poder da mente era algo que até mesmo Pandora invejava. Ela conduziu o convidado para o escritório. O lemuriano foi educado o suficiente para desculpar-se mais uma vez por aparecer de supetão e assustar Niobe. Ainda encolhido em um canto, o secretário tentava responder ao pedido de desculpas, mas gaguejava e tremia, embora não soubesse se tais reações eram resultado de estar na presença do Cavaleiro de Áries ou do olhar indisfarçável de reprovação que a chefa lhe lançava. A diplomata e o emissário adentraram o escritório e a porta foi fechada.

- Por favor, sente-se – Pandora indicou-lhe as cadeiras à frente da escrivaninha antes de tomar seu lugar – Espero que a reação de Niobe não lhe cause uma má impressão a respeito do Hades.

- Eu não o culpo, senhora. Ele tem seus motivos para se assustar – o ariano comentou, com um sorriso que denotava algo de malicioso.

Pandora compreendeu a mensagem de imediato. Durante a Guerra Santa, Niobe usou de um golpe-baixo para assassinar Aldebaran de Touro. O espectro acabou pecando pelo excesso de confiança, sendo morto por um contra-ataque do Cavaleiro de Ouro. Como se não bastasse, a morte de Aldebaran enfureceu Mu de Áries, seu amante – uma informação que o atrapalhado serviço de inteligência do submundo sob a orientação de um relapso Valentine falhara em apurar por mais evidente que fosse. Assim, quando o lemuriano desceu ao submundo para lutar, causou um tremendo estrago, desses que só os corações partidos são capazes de produzir. Por mais que ela odiasse admitir, os serviços governamentais do Hades por vezes eram tão ineficientes quanto os dos humanos...

- Por isso mesmo, o Santuário evita enviar tanto eu quanto Aldebaran como emissários para cá. Dessa vez, contudo, todos os demais estão ocupados e nós éramos as únicas opções disponíveis. Optaram por mim, pois acharam que seria o "menos pior" – Áries explicou pausadamente.

- Sim, eu compreendo.

Desde que Shun iniciara os treinamentos, todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam envolvidos de alguma forma. Shion era o principal encarregado dos ensinamentos diplomáticos, enquanto Shaka era seu auxiliar direto, atuando especialmente como assessor para administração interna e planejamento doméstico. Como discípulo de Shion, Mu também desempenhava um papel importante, fornecendo noções de política externa, servindo até mesmo como conselheiro do rapaz algumas vezes. Aldebaran dava aulas de História e Geografia, Aiolia e Milo cuidavam dos ensinamentos militares, Shura era mestre de idiomas, e assim por diante... Até mesmo Afrodite estava se saindo bem como professor de etiqueta, segundo o próprio Shun havia lhe informado certa vez. O jovem nem mesmo assumira o cargo oficialmente e já mobilizava uma hierarquia sólida e ordenada em torno de si. "Vai se sair melhor do que o esperado".

- Gostaria de saber o motivo da visita. De acordo com minha agenda, trata-se de um assunto particular. É algo grave?

- De maneira alguma. Na verdade, vim lhe entregar um convite - Mu respondeu, brindando-a com um de seus habituais sorrisos misteriosos.

Pandora se calou, com uma expressão igualmente indecifrável no rosto. Ainda assim, sentia o coração acelerar e o estômago revirando. Se era um convite..."Então ele falava a verdade! Ora, acalme-se. Você já devia esperar por isso", procurou se tranquilizar, contudo, o nervosismo persistia. Mu vasculhou a bolsa tiracolo que trazia, não demorando a encontrar o envelope branco decorado com tecido e lacrado com o selo vermelho do Santuário. Estendeu-o à Pandora que permaneceu sem reação por alguns segundos, observando seu nome escrito na parte exterior da correspondência em uma caligrafia de linhas finas e angulosas.

- Com licença...

A voz de Niobe capturou a atenção de ambos. Mu depositou o envelope sobre a mesa, um gesto que Pandora agradeceu silenciosamente, uma vez que as mãos estavam por demais trêmulas para recebê-lo. O espectro adentrou o escritório caminhando devagar, equilibrando-se para carregar a grande bandeja com café e biscoitos salgados. Ao se aproximar do emissário, o homem começou a tremer da cabeça aos pés, fazendo a louça tilintar num barulho contínuo e desagradável. "Mais essa agora!" Com uma voz fraca permeada por uma gagueira incomum, o secretário ofereceu café a ariano, que pareceu aceitar uma xícara por mera educação. Niobe tremia tanto que Pandora nem ao menos conseguia se concentrar em organizar seus pensamentos.

- Você precisa de ajuda? – ela não soube se Mu lhe dirigia a palavra ou se falava com Niobe.

- Ah, eu, não, eu... Gah!

O espectro recuou como um gato escaldado ao ver Áries se levantar para ajudá-lo. Desesperado para assumir uma postura defensiva, abandonou a bandeja no ar. Pandora mal conteve um grito ao ver que os objetos atingiriam em cheio o emissário de Atena. Fechou os olhos, aguardando pelo pior. Entretanto, não ouviu o barulho da louça se espatifando no chão ou os gritos de dor do convidado ao sofrer uma queimadura devido ao café quente. Abriu os olhos devagar para ver os objetos flutuando no ar – o café tinha um aspecto quase místico, flutuando disforme, sem nenhum recipiente para contê-lo. Valendo-se da telepatia, Mu ordenou cada uma das peças de volta na bandeja e devolveu o conteúdo líquido de volta às xícaras. O trabalho lento e metódico fascinou a diplomata virginiana.

- Pronto – o ariano limitou-se a dizer quando concluiu a arrumação. Niobe observava embasbacado a bandeja que flutuava calmamente em sua direção. Ia tomá-la novamente nas mãos quando...

- Creio que estão te chamando na outra sala – Pandora disse, sem nenhuma inflexão na voz e sem nem mesmo olhar o subordinado – O senhor Mu e eu podemos nos servir sozinhos.

- Ahn? Mas eu não ouvi nada – o espectro tentou contra-argumentar.

- Niobe! – a voz da mulher agora apresentava uma elevação mínima, imperceptível aos ouvidos comuns, mas que aos empregadossoava como uma turbina de avião – Estão. Te. Chamando. Na. Outra. Sala.

- S-sim, senhora! – o homem saiu aos tropeções e bateu a porta atrás de si. Já reconhecia a mudança de tom como um claro sinal de que não era desejado ali.

Mu fez com que a bandeja pousasse calmamente sobre uma das extremidades da escrivaninha e se serviu de café. Pandora fechou os olhos. Toda a situação com Niobe fora desagradável, entretanto, não era isso que a incomodava. Percorreu o envelope com os olhos. Se fosse o que estava pensando, finalmente teria uma explicação para as recentes evasivas de Shun. "Você conhecia os boatos e ainda assim quis brincar com fogo. Devia saber que isso aconteceria cedo ou tarde", reprimiu-se. Bom, mas se Mu viera apenas para lhe entregar o convite, deveria partir em breve; era só aguardar que terminasse a xícara de café. Abriria o convite mais tarde, poupando o visitante de assistir a uma reação bem pouco agradável de sua parte.

- Espero que essa situação não tenha incomodado o senhor.

- De modo algum. Já estou acostumado, na verdade. A gente pega o jeito quando tem uma criança em casa que gosta de jogar as coisas para o ar apenas para me ver fazê-las levitar – Mu comentou com uma risada breve, demonstrando que aquela era uma lembrança bastante carinhosa – Ele já está crescidinho e não faz mais isso, mas ainda conservo a prática.

- Gostaria de pedir que essa situação ficasse entre nós.

- Com toda certeza.

Mesmo que a voz de Mu fosse séria, Pandora não conseguiria deixar de pensar que ele chegaria em casa, contaria tudo para Aldebaran e Kiki, e os três dariam boas risadas. "Típico dessas famílias de propaganda de margarina..." A escolha de Áries para lhe entregar o convite agora lhe parecia uma provocação. "Oh sim, é que em um Santuário com uma infinidade de empregados, justamente um homem com marido e filho estava livre para me trazer um convite de..." Interrompeu a linha de raciocínio. Sentia um medo terrível de concluí-la, embora não pudesse escapar da situação. O melhor a fazer era se livrar de Mu.

- Então, o senhor já está de saída.

- Na verdade, eu gostaria que a senhora se posicionasse a respeito do convite. O Hierofante-em-treinamento tem muito interesse na sua resposta. Pediu que, caso fosse possível, eu lhe comunicasse ainda hoje.

- Ah...

Pandora pensou em comentar mais alguma coisa, porém o ariano pôs-se a preparar outra xícara de café. Também não havia exatamente o que comentar. Nem mesmo conseguia pensar. "Impossível lhe dar uma resposta! Impossível!" Restava apenas prolongar a conversa, distrair Mu e mandá-lo embora sem qualquer informação. Olhou para o relógio; ainda restavam 47 minutos de reunião. Podia simplesmente enxotá-lo dali, mas ainda estavam no horário e o ariano poderia se sentir ofendido. Finalmente deteve-se analisando o envelope ainda lacrado. Não era preciso ser nenhum gênio para saber do que se tratava. Contra seus hábitos rotineiros, ela simplesmente puxou a aba exterior com força, rasgando parte do papel. O barulho atraiu a atenção de Mu e ela se arrependeu de ter agido de modo tão brusco e lamentou não ter tido a paciência de procurar a faca para abrir correspondências na gaveta. "Melhor assim. Vai que acabo fazendo alguma besteira?"

Mas a quem queria enganar? Não faria besteira alguma. Já havia gasto sua cota anual de irracionalidade quando retornara da última reunião com Shun... Não se permitiria cometer outra tolice tão cedo. Se alguém havia falhado, esse alguém era ela. Desde aquela fatídica visita ao Santuário deveria estar se preparado mentalmente para a chegada de tal convite. Deveria ter compreendido que as coisas haviam mudado quando Shun parou de atendê-la pessoalmente, contudo, apesar de ferida, continuava a acreditar que o comportamento arredio do rapaz era apenas parte do jogo – bem como, que aquela _revelação_ não passava de uma brincadeira apesar de toda a comoção que havia gerado.

Os encontros se desenrolavam mais ou menos da mesma forma. Ela escolhia a roupa mais apropriada, geralmente um _tailleur_ cuja saia era mais curta do que as que costumava vestir e o paletó decotado favorecia os seios. Esperava-o na biblioteca particular do Hierofante-em-treinamento, onde o recebia com dois beijos no rosto, cobrindo-lhe a face com os cabelos perfumados de amora-preta. Tomava-lhe as mãos macias, brincava com seus dedos, elogiava seus olhos... E quando ele sentia que poderia abraçá-la, ela fugia, refugiando-se na poltrona que fora reservada e abrindo a pasta para tratar de negócios – cruzando as pernas estrategicamente entre uma explanação e outra.

Isso até aquela reunião... Shun mostrou-se impassível diante do jogo de sedução e excessivamente respeitoso. Recebeu-a com um cumprimento frio, desviou de seus abraços, pediu que fosse direto ao ponto. Os olhos do rapaz já não passeavam pelas curvas bem marcadas pela roupa justa, mantendo-se fixos nos papéis a maior parte do tempo. A indiferença começou a lhe consumir a paciência. Levantou-se e caminhou até a poltrona em que o Hierofante-em-treinamento estava sentado. Apoiou as mãos sobre os braços do móvel, expondo os seios à altura de rosto do anfitrião. Shun limitou-se a encará-la com frieza.

"Sabe, nós realmente deveríamos parar com isso".

"Ora, com isso o que?", ela desconversou, lançando-lhe um olhar maldoso. Aquele era o seu jogo e ela não deixaria que o rapaz tomasse as rédeas

"Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando". O tom de voz seco e incomum a assustou e Pandora recuou, encolhendo-se involuntariamente na poltrona. Posteriormente lamentou tal atitude, uma vez que demonstrava sua fraqueza. "Eu estou comprometido. Devo me casar em breve". Ele explicou, tendo dificuldade para encará-la.

A notícia atingiu Pandora como um raio. Não que desconhecesse o namorico entre ele e June – algumas vezes até mesmo usara-o para deixar o jogo mais excitante – porém, não esperava que fosse um relacionamento forte. Evitou encarar Shun, mantendo os olhos fixos em uma das estantes. Aquele comentário só poderia ser uma piada, uma tentativa do rapaz em tomar o controle do jogo. Esperou que ele então soltasse uma gargalhada e a tomasse pela cintura, que dissesse que estava apenas brincando e que ela não lhe escaparia naquela tarde. Esperou. E nada. Ambos permaneceram calados em suas poltronas por um longo tempo.

Ela tentava juntar os pedaços do quebra-cabeça de modo ordeiro, procurando avaliar o que havia feito de errado. O Hierofante-em-treinamento nunca se colocara contra as regras; deixava-a comandar como bem entendesse, desde que estivessem a sós. Parecia que o casamento colocaria um ponto final naquilo tudo. Ora, pois então que casasse! Não se considerava nenhuma donzela e não fingiria ser uma, oh não! June cumpriria esse papel bem melhor do que ela. Era uma guerreira criada sob a tutela do Santuário desde muito jovem, cujos talentos eram reconhecidos pelos demais. Além disso, era bonita. Não havia como concorrer com o corpo esculpido por anos de treinamentos, com os cabelos loiros e volumosos ou com o sorriso de marfim. Era até mesmo uma covardia compará-las. "Eu não preciso disso", afirmou para si mesma, antes de se levantar.

"Bom, meus parabéns então", limitou-se a dizer, esboçando um sorriso gentil.

"Você não precisa ser irônica a esse ponto".

"Não estou sendo. São cumprimentos sinceros", ela insistiu, guardando os relatórios para poder partir. A seriedade na voz da mulher fez com que Shun se alarmasse. Foi até ela e tentou abraçá-la, esperando que se esquivasse como todas as outras vezes, porém, ela se deixou abraçar, sem correspondê-lo. Os olhares se cruzaram e ele lhe tomou os lábios num beijo sôfrego, porém, sem resposta. "Eu preciso ir agora", ela anunciou de modo bastante solene. Esperou que um Shun estupefato desfizesse o abraço e então pediu que ele a acompanhasse até a saída, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Voltou ao submundo o mais depressa possível, dando graças que aquele havia sido o último compromisso do dia. Encontrou o escritório vazio como o esperado. Evitou acender as luzes para não chamar a atenção e se dirigiu ao porão, onde estavam guardados os suntuosos móveis e objetos de decoração que costumavam embelezar o escritório antes de ela assumir a chefia e se livrar da tralha toda. Tomou um vaso de porcelana chinesa à mão, com certeza um dos mais caros. Então, um grito lancinante que cortou o ar, seguido pelo som da peça se espatifando contra a parede. E assim ela procedeu com os demais vasos, abajures, porta-retratos, estatuetas... até reduzir tudo a cacos. Em seguida, atacou os móveis menores, depredando cadeiras, mesas, poltronas, até cair de joelhos no chão, exausta, sem voz e cercada por um rastro de destruição. Ao menos se sentia mais calma. Trancou bem a porta quando saiu.

Já passava da meia noite quando retornou a seus aposentos. Uma grande insegurança a invadiu assim que Radamanthys fez um comentário jocoso sobre sua demora. Ordenou que ele se calasse e o privou de seu leito por mais de uma semana. Temia que algum funcionário desocupado fosse até o porão e encontrasse a bagunça que ela deixara, porém, se alguém o havia feito, guardara as opiniões sobre a destruição para si. E por mais que a maioria dos subordinados fosse inconveniente, ninguém expressou qualquer comentário a respeitodos curativos em suas mãos e nos braços.

Passados alguns dias, sentiu nojo de si mesma. Relembrava de suas atitudes e não se reconhecia em meio àquelas imprudências. Logo ela, sempre tão controlada, se perdendo por causa de... "Ciúmes". Como podia se deixar levar por um sentimento tão imaturo? Por muito tempo se considerara imune a qualquer fraqueza rasa que comumente afetava os humanos, mas o diagnóstico não poderia ser mais correto. Desde a última reunião com Shun, sentia uma dor indescritível no peito, dor que ela tentava amenizar com o trabalho, com o whisky ou maltratando Radamanthys na cama, embora nenhuma das alternativas fornecesse o resultado esperado. Ao final, considerou melhor ignorar tudo e retomar os encontros com o rapaz como se aquela conversa nunca tivesse acontecido, esperando retomar a velha brincadeira. Ainda era a mestre do jogo, não era? Como resposta, obteve apenas o silêncio. Por mais que odiasse admitir, o casamento realmente mudava tudo.

- Senhora? Algum problema?

- Não, não – "Sim, por que não cala a boca, ariano idiota?" Só então se lembrou que Mu poderia ler mentes. "Movimento mal calculado". Melhor acabar logo com aquela reunião, despachar o emissário de Atena e voltar para seus afazeres. Retirou o convite do envelope. Era um papel sofisticado que imitava a textura de pergaminho. Na parte superior, havia uma fotografia em tom de sépia dos noivos à frente do Grande Salão. Ambos vestiam-se de modo descontraído: Shun com calças jeans e camisa, June com um vestido de verão e um chapéu florido. "Eles estão felizes. Ou ao menos parecem". Desceu os olhos pela superfície branca para encontrar os dizeres habituais de convites de casamento em letras douradas, porém, não leu a mensagem corretamente devido ao nervosismo que sentia; a notícia havia abalado seu emocional.

Precisava ficar sozinha, pensar melhor a respeito. Suspirou e deixou que o papel caísse sobre a mesa, voltando sua atenção para emissário de Atena. O lemuriano tomava goles lentos de café enquanto parecia examinar se era seguro comer os biscoitos salgados. O relógio ainda marcava 14:29. Abriu a primeira gaveta, tirando dali a agenda. Seus olhos iam do convite para as páginas escritas, como se estivesse analisando com afinco a possibilidade de participar do casamento, embora sua mente estivesse bem longe dali. Quem sabe conseguiria enrolar Áries tempo o suficiente e fazê-lo ir embora sem uma resposta? Pelo menos teria um pouco de privacidade para digerir o baque e posteriormente contatar o Santuário.

- O trabalho deve estar sendo bastante estressante para a senhora.

- Sim, senhor. Sou bastante atarefada. Por vezes fico até confusa – prolongou a conversa, esperando desviar a atenção de Mu.

- Tão confusa que está até mesmo lendo a agenda de ponta cabeça?

"Movimento mal calculado 2". Pensou novamente em xingá-lo ainda que mentalmente, contudo, lembrou-se que corria o risco de ser descortês mesmo em silêncio. Limitou-se a encará-lo com a face inexpressiva, enquanto ajeitava o caderno na posição adequada. O visitante correspondeu-a com o habitual sorriso indecifrável. Calados e imóveis, até mesmo pareciam duas esfinges que se contemplavam.

- Não pense que quero irritá-la, senhora, mas creio que não haverá conflito de horários uma vez que o casamento acontecerá em um sábado. Além disso, o Hierofante-em-treinamento ressaltou que sua presença será bastante importante.

"Ora, vá para diabo! O que Shun tem na cabeça, afinal?" Parecia até mesmo uma provocação. Como sua presença poderia ser importante depois do ocorrido na última reunião? Que ficasse em Atenas, com sua noivinha e sua posição! Não precisava se sujeitar a tal cena. Estaria planejando um xeque-mate? Mostrar-lhe que as posições do jogo haviam se invertido e que ele terminara como vencedor enquanto ela acabaria sozinha? Muitas hipóteses passavam por sua cabeça em um confuso redemoinho de ideias. Importante? Importante uma ova!

- O Hierofante-em-treinamento afirmou que se você considerar adequado levar outros membros do corpo diplomático do submundo pode fazê-lo, desde que nos contate avisando quantas pessoas serão para que possamos providenciar uma nova mesa no local da festa.

Ora, então era isso? Era apenas uma questão diplomática tê-la na comemoração? Sentiu vergonha de si mesma. Já poderia ter adiantado isso, se não estivesse tão cheia de ciúmes. Era muito comum que os membros mais importantes da hierarquia divina fossem convidados para todos os eventos mesmo que não houvesse grandes intimidades entre eles e os donos da festa. Mesmo faltando a amizade, os convidados sempre apareciam para comer, beber ou fazer negócios – cada diplomata se esforçava para atingir interesses públicos e privados, sendo que participar das festas poderia servir de atalho para alcançá-los. Ela mesma já havia conquistado alguns benefícios em conversas informais com algum cônsul ou embaixador amolecido pela bebida. Bastava apenas embalar o homem, dar-lhe direito a algumas intimidades e dispensá-lo assim que conseguisse o que queria. Posteriormente, bastava ir ao escritório do dito-cujo, lembrar-lhe do combinado. Aquele casamento não seria diferente, porém, por mais que tentasse se convencer disso, não podia negar que seria doloroso ver Shun subir ao altar com outra mulher.

- Como eu disse antes, sou uma pessoa bastante ocupada. E o senhor deve estar de acordo que o casamento não passa de uma convenção tola para criar uma falsa felicidade para pessoas sem muitos objetivos na vida.

Disse qualquer coisa apenas para desconversar. E só ao final da frase se deu conta da besteira que acabara de dizer. Lentamente ergueu os olhos para Mu, que analisava calmamentea aliança na mão esquerda, com um sorriso tranquilo nos lábios – não era um sorriso como os demais; aquele era diferente, embora ela não soubesse explicar o motivo. "Movimento mal calculado 3! Movimento mal calculado 3! Movimento mal calculado 3!", seu alarme interno disparou e ela não encontrava nenhuma maneira de contornar a situação...

- Na verdade, eu acho que só uma pessoa amargurada, mal amada e sem alegrias na vida poderia pensar isso do casamento – Mu limitou-se a dizer. Terminou a xícara de café tranquilamente antes de voltar o olhar para Pandora.

- Desculpe-me, senhor – não havia nada melhor a dizer. Mesmo que tivesse sido ofendida, foi ela quem provocara o incidente. Mereceu cada uma daquelas palavras que, pensando bem, não eram de todo descabidas. Podia ter muitos defeitos, mas não era hipócrita a ponto de negar que aquela descrição parecia servir-lhe como uma luva – Por favor, peço que ignore minha consideração anterior. O senhor é casado, não é?

- Sim, embora meu casamento só seja reconhecido em pouco mais de quinze países do mundo – ele respondeu, num tom levemente irônico. A calma poderia iludir, mas não mudava o fato de que Mu era um ariano de sangue quente – E não se preocupe. Desculpas aceitas.

Não havia maiores motivos para prolongar aquela conversa. Já havia cometido ao menos três gafes além do quase-banho de café proporcionado por Niobe. Para que postergar a resposta para depois se não estava indecisa? Não queria participar daquele casamento de jeito nenhum. Não se sentiria bem. Mesmo que estivesse mentalmente preparada para qualquer situação, ela achava melhor não descartar a possibilidade de beber demais e fazer alguma besteira. Adiar a resposta seria inútil se ela já sabia exatamente o que fazer. Então que mal havia em despachar Mu dali levando um grande NÃO na bolsa tiracolo?

- Por favor, senhora, não pense que estou sendo rude, mas o tempo está se esgotando e tenho outros convites para entregar ainda hoje. Como disse antes, o Hierofante-em-treinamento gostaria muito que eu levasse sua resposta ainda hoje.

O homem também queria ir embora, então por que não acabar com aquela droga de uma vez? Era só dizer "não", sem afetações ou comoções. Um "não" duro e simples, apenas expressando o desejo de não tomar parte naquela cerimônia repleta de pavões. Ficar no castelo, descansar, beber, transar com Radamanthys até enjoar... Mu nem mesmo lhe exigiria um motivo para a negativa. Três letrinhas mínimas. "Não".

- Sim. Diga a ele que vou – por um minuto ela até mesmo se assustou com a própria resposta, mas prosseguiu com naturalidade – E marque mais três lugares para os juízes do Hades.

- Como desejar, senhora – Mu tirou uma prancheta da bolsa e procurou o nome de Pandora na lista de convidados, adicionando "+3" à frente do mesmo – Está feito.

- Ótimo, muito obrigada! Não quero mais tomar seu tempo, senhor. Também tenho uma tarde cheia pela frente – ela se levantou para acompanhá-lo até a porta.

- Eu compreendo, senhora. Aliás, permitiria que eu me teletransportasse daqui? Não quero assustar seu secretário novamente.

- Ora, como achar melhor, senhor. Não vejo problemas. Mais uma vez, obrigada por sua visita.

- Não precisa me agradecer, senhora. E muito obrigado pelo café com biscoitos. Estavam ótimos. Meus cumprimentos a Niobe por tê-los preparado.

- Ah, claro, claro, pode deixar – ela respondeu após pensar um pouco. Se contasse a Mu que prepara o café com suas próprias mãos apenas o deteria ali por mais tempo sem maiores necessidade – Faça um bom retorno, senhor.

- Tenha um bom dia, senhora – e Mu desapareceu no ar logo em seguida.

Pandora respirou aliviada e esperou alguns minutos até se certificar de que estava sozinha. Guardou o convite em sua bolsa de mão e então abriu lentamente a última gaveta da escrivaninha, tirando dali um envelope velho e amassado, observando seu interior para ter certeza de seu conteúdo, e também o guardou na bolsa. Fechou as janelas, desligou as luzes. Quando saiu da sala, Niobe teve um sobressalto e logo desatou a pedir desculpas, quase se jogando aos seus pés.

- Não tenho tempo para isso! Cancele minha agenda da tarde hoje. Estarei muito ocupada! – e saiu feito um furacão.

Mesmo não utilizando muito os portais de acesso ao mundo dos humanos, ela os conhecia bem. Dirigiu-se ao que a levaria mais próximo do lugar desejado e entrou. Em poucos segundos estava em um beco do Kolonaki, bairro onde poderia facilmente encontrar uma loja de alta-costura. Embrenhou-se em meio à multidão, procurando passar despercebida entre as madames ricas e as mulheres de classe média que passariam a vida inteira pagando por um daqueles vestidos – era surpreendente que mesmo em meio à crise, as pessoas continuavam a contrair dívidas desnecessárias. Parou diante da vitrine de uma das lojas mais famosas, admirando alguns dos vestidos expostos. Eram caríssimos, mas ela estava decidida a comprar um deles. Um deles não, o mais caro de todos!

Tocou a campainha e um homem de trejeitos efeminados abriu a porta para atendê-la. O interior da loja era tão claro que parecia até mesmo capaz de cegar e um aroma quase doentio de baunilha tomava conta do ambiente. Em um canto, algumas senhoras tomavam champanhe enquanto comentavam a respeito dos trajes de gala. Vendedores iam e vinham, mostrando aos clientes empavonados os últimos lançamentos. O homem que atendia Pandora a bombardeava com uma série de perguntas sobre seu manequim, a ocasião para a qual queria o vestido, suas cores favoritas, entre outras. Na mente da mulher, apenas uma coisa era certa: não importava como, queria brilhar mais do que a noiva.

"Se sou assim tão 'importante' para esse casamento, farei minha 'importância' transparecer", pensou, admirando os vestidos com um sorriso levemente maldoso nos lábios. Nunca se interessara por vestidos de festas, mas estava decidida a ser uma presença marcante naquela cerimônia. Ela desfilaria com o melhor deles, cumprimentaria todos e até mesmo tiraria o noivo para dançar. E no fim, não importaria se June mandasse apagar todas as fotos com ela ou ordenasse que a equipe de filmagem não a captasse nas imagens: as pessoas se lembrariam de sua figura estonteante dentro de um belo vestido, dominando os olhares de todo o salão. Assim, quando comentassem a respeito casamento, ninguém se lembraria da noiva; seria ela, Pandora, o centro das atenções. E ent-

"Por Hades, o que estou fazendo?"

Parou de repente, no meio da loja, sentindo as pernas bambearem. "Estou ficando maluca, só pode!" Levou a mão direita à testa, procurando recobrar a consciência. Era uma verdadeira tolice! De onde tirou aquela idéia? Brilhar mais do que a noiva... E para que?! Estava tão enciumada que planejava de modo mais do que natural usar o convite para se vingar de Shun. Mas se vingar exatamente de que? Ele apenas tomava parte no jogo. Desde o começo, era tudo uma invenção dela. As regras, os objetivos, as recompensas, tudo era estabelecido por ela – e se algo havia dado errado, não tinha como atribuir a culpa ao rapaz. "Estúpida! Estúpida!" Novamente estava cega de ciúmes.

- Está tudo bem, querida? – o vendedor perguntou.

- Sim, sim, estou bem. Eu apenas preciso ir embora.

- Mas já vai? Eu nem mesmo lhe mostrei os vestidos da nova coleção, querida! São ma-ra-vi-lho-sos!

- Não, eu não quero. Não posso.

Algumas mulheres começavam a observá-la. Estaria armando um escândalo sem perceber? O homem tentou argumentar novamente, mas sua única reação foi se afastar, caminhando de costas enquanto procurava a saída de forma quase desesperada. Em seu trajeto desesperado, quase derrubou uma grande mesa de vidro onde estavam dispostos vários vasos de orquídeas.

- Querida?

- Eu mudei de idéia. Não preciso do vestido.

- Mas eu...

- Aqui, me desculpe por incomodá-lo!

Abriu a bolsa e retirou o envelope amassado de dentro dela. Afundou a mão em seu interior e tirou dali um tanto das notas do dinheiro que ganhava para almoçar e que posteriormente planejava restituir aos cofres do submundo. Nem mesmo verificou os valores, simplesmente jogou as cédulas no rosto do homem, que se deteve sem saber se apanhava o dinheiro ou se segurava a cliente em potencial. Alguns fregueses da loja se atiraram em direção as notas que caíram no chão, criando um grande alvoroço. Aproveitando a distração, ela correu em direção à porta, quase derrubando um casal que se estava de saída.

Tratou de sumir em meio à multidão, caminhando em passos apressados, até perder a loja de vista. Sentou-se em um banco de madeira localizado em uma pracinha pouco movimentada. Recobrou o fôlego e só então se deu contado estrago. "Ao menos perdi pouco dinheiro", comentou sem muito ânimo enquanto guardava o envelope velho de volta na bolsa. "Foi uma tolice..." Repreendeu-se mentalmente diversas vezes, não deixando de sentir certo alívio por ter evitado o pior a tempo. Reabriu o convite de casamento, avaliando a fotografia em sépia, a caligrafia dourada, os cantos decorados... Shun teria se casado com ela caso tivesse sido mais maleável? Era provável que muitos se opusessem, contudo, tinha certeza que ele insistiria e que a própria Atena defenderia a união. Com certeza seria algo fora do convencional, mas já fazia um bom tempo que o Santuário parecia estar se desapegando de algumas tradições ultrapassadas.

"E eu? O que eu sentiria caso tivesse deixado que as coisas tomassem um rumo diferente?" Enquanto era um jogo, tudo era divertido; não havia tempo para que afundassem no tédio ou que descobrissem os defeitos um do outro. Talvez o casamento desembocasse em um marasmo rotineiro – o que era bom apenas para o trabalho, ela bem sabia; afinal, o casamento de seus pais tomara aquele rumo e não era exatamente o que ela poderia chamar de "bom exemplo".

As obrigações de esposa do Hierofante provavelmente acabariam por afastá-la da administração do submundo. Depois se iniciaria a cobrança por filhos e a chegada das crianças privá-la-ia definitivamente de retornar ao trabalho. Apesar de todas as mudanças, o Santuário ainda era um local bastante machista, de modo que a Ordem não permitiria que Shun abandonasse suas funções para trocar fraldas ou pegar os pirralhos na escola. Ao menos ele não seria um homem como os outros (ou ao menos, esperava que não fosse): era um perfeito cavalheiro e lhe evitaria a vergonha de manter um caso extraconjugal. Caso isso acontecesse, seria bem capaz que ela a avisasse e dissesse que também estava livre para se envolver com quem bem entendesse.

Mesmo se tratando de um cenário hipotético, não era nada animador. Melhor deixar as coisas como estavam. A brincadeira havia terminado e, contra todos os prognósticos, ninguém saíra como vencedor. Shun talvez estivesse com sorte em se casar, todavia, não podia considerar esse fato uma "vitória" propriamente dita – isso era algo que apenas o tempo se encarregaria em apurar. Era a segunda derrota que ela sofria em tão pouco tempo; e mesmo sendo algo tão pequeno, incomparável com uma Guerra Santa, parecia doer muito mais. Conhecia bem o ritual da resignação: retirar-se para o submundo e afundar-se em trabalho. "É a vida", concluiu. Não ia chorar – aprendera que isso não trazia de volta as oportunidades perdidas; era tarde demais para se lamentar.

Examinou novamente o convite. De certo modo, era uma questão de diplomacia muito mais íntima e pessoal do que a mera necessidade de manter as boas relações com o Santuário: era uma maneira pacífica de encerrar a brincadeira que já vinha se prolongando por demasiado tempo. Shun reconhecia que havia errado, primeiramente cedendo a seus encantos e, posteriormente, ignorando-a após a última conversa a portas fechadas. E ela também reconhecia seus erros – em verdade, reconhecia-os desde o início do jogo. A presença no casamento era uma forma de dizer que estava tudo bem, que poderiam ser amigos, sem ressentimentos. Para isso, precisava controlar os ciúmes. Não seria uma tarefa fácil, mas ela sempre cumpria com suas tarefas. O casamento seria dentro de um mês e meio e não cometeria a imaturidade de faltar. Isso poderia ferir ainda mais os sentimentos de Shun, bem como os seus próprios.

Permaneceu sentada por alguns instantes até se acalmar e digerir bem a situação. Não poderia voltar ao trabalho com um humor instável. "Ah, o trabalho... eu dispensei a agenda! Que asneira!", reprimiu-se novamente, avaliando os problemas gerados pelo comportamento inconsequente. Teria de atrasar a agenda do dia seguinte e talvez demorasse semanas até que tudo voltasse aos eixos, não sem antes passar por algumas horas extras e horários de almoço reduzidos. "Não que isso faça qualquer diferença para mim".

Levantou-se e caminou em direção ao portal mais próximo. Antes disso, parou diante de uma loja. Pensou por alguns instantes e entrou. Fez uma boa compra. O gerente, um homem alto e corpulento que usava um bigode espesso, ofereceu o serviço de entrega, porém, ela explicou educadamente que não seria necessário. Sobre olhares de admiração daquele homem e de seus funcionários, ela saiu do local carregando sozinha um balde de tinta de branca e outro de mistura para argamassa, além pincéis, duas lonas de proteção e um pé de cabra. "Hoje eu arranco aquele tecido horrível da parede! E Niobe vai me ajudar!", disse a si mesma, enquanto desaparecia no portal localizado no beco mais próximo.


End file.
